Sid the Hero/History and App.
History Early Life Before Sonic Overload, Sid was a normal human who lived at Station Square with his parents, Laurel and Stephen Franklin, and his little sister, Rana Franklin. He went through the same usual routine every day and night: Home, School, then back to Home again, with some variations here and there, all in the same city. Because of this, he was tired of his boring, mundane life and always wanted travel and see what it was like to be able to help others, see new things and discover what the world has to offer outside of home and school. He was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog ever since he was a pre-teen because of his kind-heart and similar love for adventure. His parents and sister tried to talk him out of this, as they don't want to see him get hurt and want him to grow up from that, but while he respects their reasonings, he disregards their warnings and tells them that one day he will be able to prove to them that traveling outside of his normal life isn't as dangerous as they think it will be, much to their displeasure. Sonic Overload Sid continues dreaming about wanting an extraordinary life and how he would one day meet his hero, Sonic, before witnessing Ominous and Dr. Eggman's attack on Station Square. While trying escape the assault with his fellow classmates, Sid spots a small creature whose got his foot stuck in some rubble before noticing a strange bright light heading towards it. Not wanting it to hit the poor creature, he rushed over and blocked it, eventually turning him into the weird hybrid-like creature he is now. While rushing back home, he spots his sister, Rana, crying over their parents being murdered by Ominous. Wanting to avenge his parents and other loved ones from Ominous' mayhem, Sid decides to go out on his own, inadvertently leaving his sister to find a safe place for both her and their parents (though she did get some help from Tails and Amy.) While he was on his way to stop Ominous, he came across Sonic for the first time. Sonic came by to see what was wrong, but after feeling so distraught about his murdered parents, he inadvertently yelled at him to leave him alone. Feeling guilty for that, he tried to apologize to him, but Sonic already left before he got the chance. After seeing Tails and Amy get captured by Ominous, he tries to save them, but runs out of energy in the process. He lands in Soleanna where he meets and befriends Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao before being attacked by Eggman. Sid defeats Eggman and meets Sonic again, along with most of the rest of his friends. After some hiccups during his true first impression, he was finally allowed to join the team in order to save and avenge both his loved ones, the world, and all of time and space. After Sonic Overload After the events from Sonic Overload, Sid and Rana had to move in with their grandparents due to what happened to their parents during Ominous' reign. Feeling devastated and guilty about both the loss of his parents and his selfish actions to others, Sid began to develop a huge fear of hurting others through either carelessness or negligence, as well as a grief stage of denial over the fact that his parents are gone. Everyone else in the family, besides Sid, developed other stages of grief. For example, Rana having depression, Sandra having bargaining, and Bob having anger. Present=